Languages of the Zimmer Twins
The Languages of the Zimmer Twins can vary depending on the users. Although the main languages used on the website are English and French, there are some minority languages depending on a user's ethnicity and country of origin. Main Languages English English is the main language spoken by the vast majority of users on modern-day www.zimmertwins.com. All blogs on the website are in English, movies must be in English to become must-see movies, and it is the default communication language among the website's users and moderators. English was also the main language on the Canadian (www.zimmertwins.ca) and Australian (www.zimmertwins.com.au) versions of the website until they closed down. ZimmerSpeak is the 'dialect' of English spoken on The Zimmer Twins. Although it is similar to standard, real-life English, there are some words that are specific to the functions of the Zimmer Twins website. Words in ZimmerSpeak: *Collabowrite - To make your own version of someone else's movie. *Comment - Messages from a member on the movie they just watched. *Crowd Pleasers - The top-rated movies as decided by other members. *Ending - a movie you create to finish off one of the story starters. *Favorites - Your own personal list of favorite movies. *Movie - An animation you make using the Movie-Maker. *Must-See - A movie picked by the moderators, which they like a lot. *Nickname - The name you use on the website. *Starter - An animation created by the moderators, which you can finish and make into a full movie. *Rating - What people think of a movie on a scale of 1 (needs some work) to 5 (best of the best). French French is the second main language spoken on The Zimmer Twins. Although not nearly as common as English, there is a certain amount of users on The Zimmer Twins that speak French at a fluent or near fluent level. jumeauxzimmer.ca, a French Canadian version of The Zimmer Twins website, had French as it's main language until it closed down in 2010. Regardless of that, there is still a large amount of users on the modern-day International www.zimmertwins.com who speak French fluently (some notable users being Blahbumian, and formerly, Chaorfire), some users who use translators to make French movies (such as pills900), and even some users who are passionately learning or want to learn French (such as rad256 or imastamper). Other Languages Minority Languages: *Polish - Spoken fluently by rad256, his sister sue22 and his former classmate, non-VIP AlexMason1. *Russian - Spoken fluently by Blahbumian. *Turkish - Spoken fluently by utku. *Dutch - Spoken fluently by koen. *Hebrew - Spoken partially by Blahbumian. Language Learning Many users are learning languages at school, or at home/after school. At School: *Spanish - rad256, sue22 and most likely many other users. *French - Blahbumian (French Immersion), Dragunov 1 (unverified), abyanna. *German - Formerly rad256. At Home/After School: *French - rad256, soon imastamper. *Japanese - imastamper. Blahbumian and rad256 have also said they might learn. *Mandarin Chinese - rad256, starting May 2014. *Hebrew - Blahbumian wants to continue learning and become fluent.